Beauty School
Beauty School is the 22nd episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot While working on Tina's beauty school homework, Daffy learns to cut hair and finds his calling in life even to when he poses as Tina when the real one quits upon getting a promotion at work. Meanwhile, Bugs agrees to attend dance lessons with Porky under the identity of Catherine, but this leads to Lola thinking Bugs is cheating on her, and Speedy falls in love with his disguise. In the end, Daffy gets his cosmetologist license, Tina gets promoted, Lola finds about that it was Bugs all along in disguise, Porky meets a new lady, and Speedy is heartbroken. Cast Quotes *'Bugs': So, what do you want to see? Lola: I don't know, aliens? Bugs: Isn't that an old movie? Lola: It's a movie? (both awkwardly look at each other) *'Lola:' I am such a good girlfriend! Dropping by uninvited without calling first. Guys love that! *'Daffy': What's tonight's homework? Tina: A perm. Daffy: A perm? What is this, 1984? *''(Lola knocks on Bugs' door)'' Bugs: Oh hey Lo..(Lola instantly responds) Lola: (while staring at him furiously) Who is she?! Bugs: Who? Lola: That ugly woman I saw leaving your house and driving your car. Bugs: First of all she's not ugly, and second of all that was me. Lola: Say what? Bugs: It's very simple, Tina's going to beauty school but Daffy's doing her homework for her. So I was wearing a wig that he was cutting, when I remembered I was late for a dance class that I agreed to take with Porky. Lola: (appears unpleased with Bugs' explanation) How dumb do you think I am? (sarcastically while walking backwards) I'm gonna be watching you. You hear me? Watching you. Like a hawk. I'm watching you. (Destroys the mailbox and trips over her car) Ouch. Uhhmpp!!! Off! Where'd that come from?! Watching you! *''(While in the second floor of Pizzariba)'' Porky: (Stammers then look at Bugs' new outfit) Another new dress? Bugs: It's the last class. I wanna look nice. Speedy: Can I get everyone attention? I just wanna say it's been a pleasure being your instructor for the past few weeks. You have all come so very far. Of course, some of you have come farther than others. (Looks at someone strangely smile then Bugs give an awkward expression) Now, let's dance. (Claps) (Music plays in the background then Porky yells as Bugs dances with him terribly) Speedy: Hola, Kathy. (Porky continues yelling) Speedy: That's the beautiful dress. Porky: Bugs, you're suppose to let me lead. Bugs: Just shut up and dance. *''(Music plays outside the Piazzariba)'' Lola: Mm. Good cupcake. (Looks through the windows) Oh, there's Porky. There's that woman. (Gasps) Bugs' mistress is cheating on him with Porky? Poor Bugs. Speedy?! What is going on up there? (She tries to hold her cupcake with her mouth while climbing through the wall) *'Tina': Daffy? Daffy: (dressed up as Tina) Tina?! Uh, It's my twin sister, Grina. (Back in the normal voice) What are you doing here? Tina: I'm returning my wig heads. What are you doing here? *'Speedy': (to Bugs) More ice tea? For the lady, hahaha! Oh, I miss her so much! Trivia *This is the fifth episode that doesn't feature a CGI Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote short. *The car Tina has is a red 1999 Dodge Challenger. *This is the third time cross-dressing is involved. *This is the first time Speedy had been in love to a character but it turned out that it was Bugs disguised as a girl which made him heart-broken. *Tina's Sister from That's My Baby was mentioned. *Daffy and Tina almost kissed in the end but Daffy ruins the moment by bragging about being a licensed cosmetologist. *Bugs wears the same outfit as his woman costume from Members Only, except he is wearing purple this time instead of red. Goofs *Daffy's disguise of Tina is near perfect, but everything about it is mirrored, the hair is brushed to the opposite side, and the shirt pocket is on the right rather than the left. Daffy also has his tail feathers visible while Tina does not. *There is also an animation error involving said pocket, in which it disappears and then reappears on the shirt while Daffy is speaking. Category:Episodes